blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Overseen (5e Race)
Overseen "They're both the most smartest and most idiotic things I've ever seen, them Overseen are. They see e'erything, I swear." -Jones Smith, a human commoner, on his opinion of the Overseen. Physical Description The Overseen are a race that brings upon a single thought, typically, when their name is spoken; Eyes. Overseen Seekers are 5-6 feet tall, while Overseen Wardens are 7-8 feet tall. They have a sickly-looking black and neon green flesh covered in green eyeballs, almost always covered by robes, armor, or clothing. Wardens do not have hair, although Seekers may have bright green hair, typically cut short though there are exceptions. Their eye(s) are black with green irises, and a Warden's' eye is almost always covered in green marks. History Many millennia ago, when the gods were still creating the world, there was four "prototype" races created, before humans, orcs, elves, and other such races. Races formed of pure crystal, they were divided into four factions; Diamonds, Rubies, Amethysts, and Emeralds. The races, however, were much different than the gods expected. Due to their composition of pure crystal, they repopulated endlessly, but were almost impossible to kill, and never aged. The gods quickly, even with protest from Lady Creation, cursed the race. Almost all of them died out, however, the ones that did survive mutated into different beings. The Emerald faction mutated to receive flesh, and be cursed with eyes all over their bodies. However, they managed to survive, and-eventually-they loved their "gift", becoming the terrifying Overseen. Society The Overseen are a race that thrives in the darkest caverns of the Underdark, with their affinity for eyesight allowing them to survive among the most savage races that prosper in the environment. Their society is very simple; If it's not a crystal, it's not an enemy. Overseen racism is almost non-existent, aside from towards crystal-like beings. Despite this, they have odd customs that might make other races dislike them; Wardens reach maturity once they have fully killed a living sentient creature, while Seekers reach maturity once they have successfully performed an assassination. Due to their natural abilities, many Overseen reach maturity quickly. Relationships While the Overseen race is not malevolent, their odd customs make many races that are highly against violence dislike them, while races highly for it (e.g. nightians, orcs) have a tendency to feel some kinship towards them. Cyclops, Beholders, and other creatures related to eyes have a kinship with them. Overseen Names Overseen names can be almost anything, however, they always have the prefix of Over- for their names, and it is considered incredibly shameful to not use this prefix. Wardens typically have rougher names, such as ones in Orcish, while Seekers have more graceful names, such as ones in Elven. Aside from this, Wardens may receive the name 'Overseer' in respect of one of their greatest Wardens, and Seekers may receive the name 'Overseeker' in respect of one of their greatest Seekers. Male Warden: Overseer, Overmakk, Overjurn Female Warden: Overseer, Overkrell, Overgrenta Male Seeker: '''Overseeker, Overisar, Overlation '''Female Seeker: '''Overseeker, Overceta, Overyez Overseen Traits The Overseen are a powerful race that feels kinship with any and all eyeball attuned creatures. Their life in the Underdark has given them certain affinities and abilities. ''Ability Score Increase.'' Your Wisdom score increases by 1. ''Age.'' Overseen have no set maturity date, instead reaching maturity once their ritual is completed. They can live to be as old as humans, though Wardens typically live less longer due to their tendency to violence. ''Alignment.'' Overseen are not a benevolent race, however, they are not a malevolent one, either. They are typically Neutral. ''Size.'' Medium ''Speed.'' Your base walking speed is 30 feet. ''Sleep with One Hundred Eyes Open. While an Overseen still needs 8 hours for a long rest, they always sleep with one, or two, or one hundred eyes on their bodies open. They cannot be surprised while resting. ''Darkvision. ''You have 60 ft. of Darkvision. ''Keen Eyesight. ''You gain proficiency in Perception, and have advantage on all checks involving sight. ''Eyekin. ''You have advantage on all Charisma checks involving creatures with a certain attunement to eyes (e.g. cyclops, beholders). '''''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, and Undercommon. Overseen Subraces Seekers Seekers are the more precise and calculating Overseen, who have five green glowing eyeballs on the front of their face, and they typically cover their head with a hood of sorts. Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 2. Truesight. ''You have 5 ft. of Truesight. At 6th level, you have 10 ft. At 12th level, you have 15 ft. At 18th level, you have 20 ft. ''Sniper's Sight. ''You have proficiency with Simple and Martial Ranged weapons. Once per short or long rest, if you miss with a ranged weapon attack, you may choose for the attack to hit, instead. (This does not let you critically hit on the new hit attack.) '''Wardens Wardens are the larger and more muscular Overseen. They have one giant eyeball instead of a head, which is almost always covered with a specially made hat, hood, or helmet. '''''Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 2. Powerful Build. For carrying capacity, you are considered one size larger. Warden's Body. ''You have +1 to all Athletics checks. At 7th level, you have +2. At 14th level, you have +3. At 20th level, you have +4. ''Brutal Strike. Once per long rest, when you hit a target with a melee weapon attack, you may choose to maximize the damage of the die. (e.g. halberd goes from 1d12+str to 12+str for one attack) You must use this before you roll the damage roll. Category:Hall of Shame